1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for installing EXT (extended) file system, and particularly to a method for installing EXT file system from a server to clients.
2. Description of Related Art
Linux is a generic term referring to Unix-like computer operating systems based on the Linux kernel. Their development is one of the most prominent examples of free and open source software collaboration. Typically all the underlying source code can be used, freely modified, and redistributed by anyone under the terms of the GNU GPL and other free licenses. Linux is predominantly known for its use in servers, although it is installed on a wide variety of computer hardware, ranging from embedded devices and mobile phones to supercomputers. The EXT file system was invented in April 1992 and is the first file system created specifically for the Linux operating system. Typically, the EXT file system is installed to clients using an installation disc, which is inefficient and wastes much time and money.